wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Venom Gun
:"Venom" redirects here. For the soldier which wields the gun, see Venom Gunner. The Venom Gun (full name GP-VG MK2 Venom GunVenom Gun Project Book or GP-VP MK2 Venom GunVenom Gun blueprints) is a fictional multi-barrelled machine gun found in Return to Castle Wolfenstein. Characteristics The Venom gun is a multi-barrelled weapon similar to today's minigun. It is the fastest firing weapon in the game. The Venom gun is highly inaccurate beyond short range due to its enormous spread. Coupled with the increased recoil when firing full-auto, it is highly inadvisable to use this weapon for farther targets. However, the weapon excels in close range combat far better than any other weapon. Its deadly hail of bullets can quickly turn most enemies into bloody pulp in a matter of seconds. The Venom gun should be used against close range X-Creatures, as well as numerous deadly enemies. It is possible to kill a Proto-soldier (even a super-soldier) before the weapon overheats and the player will survive if they are healthy enough. The Venom gun, along with the Sten, is the only weapon to overheat when fired for extended periods. A red bar will appear near the ammo counter when firing and once it fills, the weapon overheats and must cool down for some time, rendering the player vulnerable to enemies while it does, put the weapon away since it will do no good to you. The weapon overheats after firing about 250 rounds without letting go of the trigger in full auto. Specifications In-game, it uses the 12.7mm round. It utilizes a magazine with a capacity of 500 rounds while the player can carry an additional 1000 rounds in reserve. This allows for a total of 1500 rounds to be carried at once. Locations * This weapon is first encountered during Deadly Designs third and final level. From that point forward, various soldiers as well as Proto-Soldiers and Super-Soldiers will drop this weapon from time to time. Strategy * The weapon is only good for close to medium range combat, due to its wide spread and high recoil. Burst fire with this weapon is difficult but not impossible, doing this should improve your accuracy. * The weapon uses ammo that is scarce until the later stage of the game, so it must be used wisely. * This weapon can overheat like the Sten, but has a much higher heat tolerance, the gun overheats after 150~155 rounds of continuous firing. * It has a wind-up time which can be avoided by lightly tapping the fire button from time to time. * The 12.7 rounds the Venom fires are very large in real life. Despite this, it causes only 6 hit points of damage per shot, like the 9-mm. Luger and MP 40. * While in enemy hands, this weapon has lethal accuracy, and should be countered with a long-range weapon. Because the cone of the fire of the Venom Gun is very large, the bullets will go all over the place if the target is far away. Needless to say, the player will be less likely to take bullet fired from Venom Gun if they are far enough. Notes * The Venom Gun Project Book appears to mostly be copied data from the real-life M134 minigun's specs. * Despite the project book's claim that the Venom gun uses 7.92mm rounds, in the games it uses 12.7mm. * The closest real-life equivalent of the Venom Gun would be the Russian YakB 12mm minigun, but the weapon is not man-portable, it is the main weapon for the Mil Mi-24 Hind Attack Helicopter. ** The 12.7mm is much smaller than what it should be in real life, also the weapon itself is remarkably compact for a .50 caliber minigun. * The Venom gun's rate of fire is 2000 rounds per minute, the fastest of any weapon in the series. * It looks like a modern representation of the Chaingun itself. * Similar weapons appeared in The New Order, as conventional MG-46 and later energy-based MG-60. They are all gatling-type weapons. * Strangely, Proto-Soldiers and Super Soldiers drop Venom Guns when being knocked out, despite they're wielding double-barrel machineguns. Appearances The Venom gun only appears in Return to Castle Wolfenstein. References Gallery venomfpview.JPG|First person view Venom fire.JPG|Firing the Venom Gun Venom opaque.png|Project book schematics Venom Gun.gif|Venom Gun in-game animation. ---- es:Arma Venom pl:Venom Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein weapons Category:Weapons Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein